


Gentleman

by masserect



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Community: shirakawablvd, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a request for "Playful first-time sex, with Minako leading the way and Shinjiro trying desperately to be a gentleman."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleman

Shinjiro is surprisingly buff.

Well, maybe it's not _surprising_ considering the way he juggles that axe of his, but his clothes and slouching posture don't exactly flatter him.

Up close, with his coat and shirt off, it's suddenly a lot more difficult to miss those broad shoulders and thick, powerful arms. It's making her a bit weak-kneed just looking at him. He smells nice, too - like the kitchen, like fresh baked bread, and just a hint of Junes generic deodorant for men. It's kind of cute, she thinks, and can't help but smile. He looks a bit confused at that, and there's something in the way he looks at her that says he's still not convinced this is a good idea, but behind that... maybe it's just her imagination, just wishful thinking, but she thinks she can see something _hungry_ in there. Something that confirms that he wants this just as much as she does.

She raises her hands, presses them against his chest, fingers splayed. Something moves under her palms, flat hard muscles tightening as she pushes against him. For a moment, he stands motionless; then she pushes a little harder, and he takes a step back, towards the bed.

Another couple of steps, and the back of his legs bump against the frame; she keeps pushing until he sits down, then climbs onto his lap, straddling his thighs.

Despite his initial reluctance, Shinji shows no hesitation when she kisses him. His lips are surprisingly soft, and they part willingly when she brushes her tongue against them. She purrs happily when he wraps his arms around her and tightens her own grip, pressing herself hard against his chest.

His next move surprises her a little, but she tries not to show it as he leans back, pulling her along with him until they're lying on the bed. He leaves his right arm around her waist and slides his left hand up, stroking her back and shoulders. She closes her eyes and melts into his embrace, and it takes a long time before she manages to break away and pulls back.

"Help me with my shirt."

It's only fair. She helped him with his. And once they manage to sit up again, Shinji does as she asks, although his fingers aren't quite as steady as hers had been. She spares him the indignity of fumbling with the clasp on her bra; just reaches back and unhooks it when she has access. That's simple enough. But then...

She draws a deep breath. "And... my hair."

It's more embarrassing than the thought of being naked. Or maybe it's just that she feels _more_ naked with her hair down.

But Shinji doesn't know that. Or, if he does, he doesn't say. He complies without a word. His fingers are thick and callused, but they are steadier now, and it's not long before her hairpins clatter on the bedside table. And her hair spills over her shoulders, until she can feel it brushing the upper slopes of her breasts.

It takes her a moment to process the fact that Shinji is actually smiling as he watches her. Even as she's thinking about a suitable reaction, he reaches out and pets her, a bit awkwardly,

"'s pretty cute." He sounds as if he half expects the rest of the team to pop out of the closet and laugh at him.

She pouts. It proves difficult and hardly convincing; her lips seem to have decided they'd much rather be curling into a smile instead. "How long are you going to stare at my hair? I have boobs, you know."

He's better at hiding his smiles, but he still can't manage it completely. "Yeah," he mumbles, and the next time he runs his hand down her hair, he continues down to her chest, rests his fingers right where her hair ends.

She takes his wrist and guides him down.

Shinjiro's hands are large, and she's kind of fl- she's _a young lady with modest curves_ , but once she feels him cupping her breast, feels him _covering_ her completely, she can't remember why she ever worried about it. It's - it's _warm_ , and his touch is soft even though his skin is rough.

"It's nice," she manages, but her voice sounds kind of small. She leans towards him and raises her own hands, placing them on his chest. "Nice," she repeats, and paints small, slow circles on his skin. She smiles again when she feels his nipples hardening under her palms. Then smiles wider when he begins to reciprocate. First just one hand, then both, gently massaging her.

He doesn't _have_ to be that gentle, she's not made of glass, but it's... strangely _appealing_ , the way he does it. She purrs softly, leaning closer, as the first tingling twinges of desire coil down her spine and begin to stir that familiar heat deep down in her belly. As her nipples tighten, Shinji catches them between his thumbs and forefingers and plays with them, still gently, but more purposely than before.

She mimics the gesture, and he makes a dark, rumbling sound that makes her palms tingle where they press against his chest.

"Gimme a kiss," she demands. He does - fiercely, passionately, pulling her tight against his chest. She's almost panting when they part, a little light-headed. "Again," she whispers.

His tongue caresses hers, hot and a little rough. She growls, digs her nails into his shoulders and bites his lower lip, tugging at him.

It only makes him tighten his grip.

When they part for breath, he's grinning wolfishly.

So is she, when she pushes him down on his back once more.

She stops for a moment to admire the sight. He's looking kind of flushed, and his chest rises and falls rapidly. She licks her lips and leans over him, meeting his gaze. She may have imagined it before, but there's no question about it now. _Get down here and fuck me_ , Shinjiro doesn't actually say, but it's there in the way he looks at her.

Without breaking eye contact, she sinks down on top of him, kissing his mouth quickly, then slipping further down before he can get a grip on her again. Kisses her way down his neck and chest, teases his nipples with lips and teeth. Then she continues further down, nuzzling his stomach. He hums and drops one hand to toy with her hair, brushing it away from her face. She looks up and sticks her tongue out at him before she continues further down, until she reaches his trousers. There's a pretty prominent bulge down there, but she pretends not to see it, concentrates on other things. Attacks his belt, tugging at it with her teeth until she can get it open.

Then, it's just the matter of a button, and...

She tugs, and Shinji raises himself over the bed. The pants bunch around his knees, and she finally look up at what they were hiding -

"...black undies?"

Shinji looks somewhat embarrassed. She tugs at the waistband and giggles. "Kind of suits you," she says, and begins to ease them off him.

Stops, and stares.

She half expected Shinji to be big - not just _big_ , but ridiculously huge - but somewhat to her relief, that's not the case. Still, he looks a bit... intimidating. Not terribly long, but thick and heavy.

She realizes that she has been holding her breath and tries to get on with it without seeming too stunned.

Still, it's her move. She blinks, licks her lips - not just because they're dry - and reaches out hesitantly.

Then she sighs, and quickly, before she loses her nerve, reaches out and wraps her hand around the thick, erect cock in front of her. The sudden motion makes him jump, and she tries to look innocent.

Usually, he's quite good at that. This time, she fails miserably. Innocence requires certain things, one of which is _not_ to be seen sitting on top of a guy with his dick in your hand. Instead, she just laughs sheepishly.

"I think it's happy to see me," she tries, giving a little stroke with her hand. It's fascinating how it can feel so velvety soft when Shinji, in general terms, is very much _not_ velvety soft. But that softness only goes so far, and it's hard below.

 _Very_ hard.

"Uh," Shinji manages, in a somewhat strained voice. "Probably."

"I _think_ it wants a kiss."

There's not a word from Shinji. She bites her tongue. "No?" she asks, slowly stroking up and down. She didn't think it was possible, but he actually seems to grow thicker and harder still as she moves.

Shinjiro opens his mouth, and she bends down to lick the tip of his cock before he can say something stupid.

Stupid or not, whatever he was about to say disappears in a somewhat gurgling groan.

Without looking up, she tucks her hair behind her ears and opens her mouth wide, wrapping her lips tightly around his shaft, just below the head, and begins to stroke him with her tongue. Shinji groans again, and she feels his thighs shifting and tightening underneath her.

She wraps her left hand tightly around the root of his cock, lets the right wander up. She feels muscles jump and tense as her tongue works - she'd smile if her mouth weren't busy with other things. She locates one small, hard nipple and tweaks it with her fingers, and Shinji draws a deep, unsteady breath.

Then he lets it out in a deep moan when she begins to suck at him, cheeks hollowing; purring as she feels a slick drop of salty fluid against her tongue, mingling with her saliva.

It's not long before he reaches down and pushes her back, quickly - urgently - popping her lips off him with a smack. His cock stands thick and hard in front of her, glistening with saliva, throbbing with each rapid heartbeat.

"What?" She bites the inside of her cheek, trying to suppress a smile. She knows exactly what's wrong. Well, not _wrong_.

"Uh. You know. Nice guys... finish last?"

He probably feels about as lame as that sounded, and she can't help but laugh. Shinji groans as it causes her hand to shake where it wraps around him.

"Why," she says, eyes wide in mock-surprise, "you're a _gentleman_!"

He gives her an odd look. "Don't tell anyone." It comes out a bit strained, through clenched teeth. She chuckles and bends low, breathes slowly, hotly against his glistening cock, and he _whimpers_ before he reaches down and pulls her away, tossing her down on her back.

"My turn."

She can hardly wait.

Neither can he. There are no kisses, no gentle teasing. Just strong fingers at the buttons on her skirt, and a swift yank that pulls it down to her knees. She lifts her legs and kicks it off, and Shinji grabs her ankles, looks down at her for a few seconds, and begins to spread her legs.

There's a wet spot on her panties - she can feel them clinging to her.

"Excited?" he asks, in a tone that would be smooth and teasing if his voice wasn't hoarse with desire. She nods; no sense denying it _now_.

"Really excited." It's just a whisper.

He kisses her, then - fast, hard, and short.

Then he's back down between her spread thighs, kissing her again, through her thin, clinging panties, even as she struggles to catch her breath.

Slowly. So _very_ slowly, and his lips, his tongue, feel so _very_ warm.

"Mmm..." She closes her eyes, reaches down and runs her fingers through his hair.

He hums back, lips vibrating against her.

She feels so warm. As if her entire body has turned molten from the heat building inside her - a floating, flowing sensation, and she's not quite sure if it feels more like flying or sinking. Her spine tingles, and she arches her back, hands fisting in Shinji's hair, toes curling and clawing at the sheets. A strong hand slides up her hip and onto her stomach, and pushes her down against the bed again; she lets out a little noise of surprise, not just because of the gesture, but because of how _good_ it feels to have something pressing down on her, pressing against the bubbling, boiling sensation in her belly. It radiates through her legs, down to the soles of her feet; up to the top of her head, until she feels like her hair is standing on end; out through her arms, into the tips of her fingers, hot and fizzy.

She barely even realizes when Shinji begins to nudge her panties to the side, until she feels his tongue on her bare skin, and lets out a surprised squeak. He chuckles softly - she can barely hear it. But then his tongue is back against her slick, sensitive flesh, and everything _flickers_

It doesn't feel like being struck by lightning. Lightning is more pain, less writhing in pleasure. But there's nothing else it feels _more_ like. An _almost_ electric sensation washes over her - tense, tingly, fizzy and hot. Her body tosses and shudders, twitches and moans helplessly. Her mind spins, soars and dives. Vaguely, she is aware that maybe she's yanking too hard on Shinji's hair, maybe she should let _go_ , but she no longer understands why or how.

Not until later - until what feels like _much_ later, when she lies still and silent and reality begins to filter back through the fuzz in her head.

She must have let go already, because her hands are open and empty, her arms limp at her sides.

"H..." She swallows and licks her lips. Her mouth is dry. "Holy crap."

Someone chuckles. She opens one eye and peers down at Shinji, still on his knees between her legs, but sitting up now, looking down at her with an expression she can't quite read.

Bugger the expression. She knows what's more important.

The first attempt fails miserably. The second does not, but she still sways as she sits up.

Shinji catches her, and she lets herself fall towards him, tilting her head back. "Kiss," she orders, her voice still dry and cracked.

He does, gently at first, then more fiercely. She doesn't care that he tastes like her... like _her_ ; she probably tastes like _him_ , and if he doesn't care, neither does she. As strength returns to her body, she eases a hand in between them and wraps it around his cock once more; he's still hard.

"Now," she breathes, pulling back far enough to look him in the eyes. "I want to be on top."

"I expected that," he says, somewhat wryly, and she pouts and punches him in the shoulder.

Shinji just laughs and rolls them over.

She's still unsteady, but she is also stubborn, and all she needs to do is position herself over him and... sink.

It's still not easy. Even as wet as she is, he's _thick_ , and she is unprepared, hasn't had so much as a finger inside her yet.

It doesn't matter.

Shinji grits his teeth as she begins to lower herself, forcing her body to accept his girth.

She braces herself against his chest, arms and legs trembling.

Both of them moan, two deep and dark sounds as she finally stops, sitting across his hips, his cock buried to the root inside her.

It takes several moments before she is ready to move.

Even now, it's not easy.

But it gets easier.

Breathing deeply, she begins to slide back and forth.

Wordlessly, Shinji grabs hold of her hips and aids her movements. Slowly, she increases her pace, and the sensation becomes even more intense than before.

Shinji growls under her. She growls back, digging her nails into his shoulders. She's getting close again - can feel it building, _burning_ inside of her. But it's not important. Not now. Now, she wants to feel him _come_. After what he did to her - the sensation still echoing in her head - she'll settle for nothing less.

She starts playing with his nipples as she rides him, teasing, tweaking, twisting. He tightens his grip on her hips, eyes narrowing, jaw clenching.

She speeds up.

Shinji closes his eyes.

He doesn't last long after that, and when he comes, it's everything she had hoped for. He shakes and shudders under her; his fingers trembling as he grips her with desperate strength, pulling her down until he's sheathed all the way inside.

Then, with a muffled growl, he throws his head back and grows still. She feels him _pulsing_ inside of her, and he begins to move again, pulling her up, then slamming her down again. Again. 

Again. 

And again.

She grinds her hips against him until finally, his grip falters and he lies panting, still hard inside her, but no longer moving.

She gives him a few moments before she begins to pull herself off him, then lowers herself across his thighs instead. She wraps a hand around his dripping, glistening cock and strokes it slowly, her fingers making wet noises as skin slides against slick skin.

"You ready for round two?"

Shinji's eyelids flutter as he opens his eyes, and he's still breathing hard. But he looks up at her with determination, licks his lips, and nods.

She grins and bends to take him deep in her mouth, their mingled juices making him slippery against her tongue.

This night is far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not happy with this one at all. Angst. Or something.


End file.
